Path of the Planets
by The Creator95
Summary: Just because his family was powerful and famous for being shinobi, that didn't mean the he wanted to be a ninja like his parents. When Naruto discovers an underground base containing not only technology from a lost race, but he finds the answer to his past and future; and it wont be on this planet for very long. Genius Naruto, Multi-Class Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

AN: There won't be much bashing in this story, and yes the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan are alive. Naruto's parents will show no favoritism, and his sister won't be a bitch. Also this is the revised story.

Chapter 1

Seven years had passed since the Kyubi's attack on Konoha, seven years since half the beast was sealed inside Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze while the other half was sealed inside of her mother who was the previous container of the nine tailed beast. It was strange that the Shinigami didn't take Minato's soul, but he didn't argue as he would get to see his two children grow into fine shinobi; well maybe just one child. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze may have had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was nothing like his father or his mother. The young blonde was an oddity to not only his parents but the clan, villagers, and all who met him. Naruto was smart for someone his age and that was a fact that Minato would admit, Naruto wasn't interested in playing with other kids his age; often he would stay on the sidelines despite others wanting to play with him. Instead he preferred to read which wasn't unusual, but he often brought books to the playground and wouldn't acknowledge his sister's offers to play. Natsumi was always trying to be with her twin brother granted his reluctance to have her hug him, which was her main showing of affection. Currently however Naruto was roaming the forest looking for a good place to sit down and study, he wasn't in the academy yet but he wanted any advantage over the others he could get. Granted he had no interest in becoming a shinobi like his parents and fellow clan members, he preferred the quiet life; besides he wanted to set out on his own path, a path of his choosing.

As he delved deeper Naruto found himself following a whisper in the back of his mind that told him to keep going, but suddenly the ground underneath his collapsed. The blonde fell deep into the hole, he tumbled down this tunnel, hitting what felt like stairs until he hit the floor. "Ow." Naruto moaned as he slowly got up. Confusion and curiosity were the current emotions that were prominent in the blonde's mind as he stood up and glanced around, judging by the structure of the structure of the walls and the fact that there was a long hallway in front of him, Naruto could conclude that this was an underground base of some kind. "From the looks of things, this place has been abandoned for years; maybe a couple hundred." He stated as he walked forward, his hands sliding against the wall. The metallic feeling on his hand only reinforced his curiosity. He did not know that he'd walked this path before. For what seemed like hours Naruto kept going unaware of the cameras that watched and recorded his every move. Finally the blonde came to a staircase, his curiosity not yet filled; Naruto went down only to come to a damaged room full of unknown and unfamiliar objects.

A large mechanism lay in front of the seven year old, but something in his mind clicked as he looked around the room noticing the scattered parts; picking up a circular piece Naruto looked to the damaged mechanism. In that moment instinct kicked in as he began to put the strange mechanism back together using the objects in the room. Putting the last piece on, Naruto reveled in what he had done. Suddenly the room lit up and so did the mechanism, the glow was intense as particles were uplifted from the mechanisms screen. Particles of bluish white materialized in front of the blonde, it took the form of a young woman. She was clothed in light robes that concealed everything but her face which was a pale blue color, and her eyes were completely white. Needless to say, the blond was surprised and shocked by the woman's sudden appearance; he would've mistaken her for a Hyuga if not for how she just came from that mechanism. The strange woman stared at his for a couple of minutes before speaking. "May I feel your chakra?" She asked rather politely. Naruto was taken aback by her sudden request, but he didn't have much of a choice as the door behind him had closed when the lights came on. Channeling a bit of chakra out of his body Naruto watched as it immediately went inside the woman's body. A smile came to the woman's face as she neared the blonde. "I knew that you'd come back, just like you said you would." She said happily much to Naruto's confusion.

"I'm sorry but I just found this place, and I don't know you." Naruto confessed only for the woman to chuckle, her white eyes were still filled with such surety.

"There isn't any doubt about who you are; I'd know that power and that chakra anywhere." The woman said, but then she frowned a bit "But I guess it's understandable that you wouldn't actually know me, I am Nova. I am what is known as an AI which stands for artificial intelligence, and you were meant to find this place my master." Nova explained taking a respectful bow, this only served to confuse the blonde even more. Seeing that Naruto was confused, Nova had just the thing to make him understand. Holding out her hand, a screen appeared. It showed a woman in possession of very delicate facial features, extremely long, sweeping light colored hair that touched the ground, and the two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head. She seemed to be talking to Nova "Allow me to enable the audio." Nava said.

_Video_

"_You can't just leave now! Not when everything is ready, and in your current state; why would you even bother with their foolish notion of peace?!" Nova exclaimed, but the woman simply remained calm as she understood how Nova felt. "They tried to seal you up with the shinju." She declared in distress. _

_ "I may not take pleasure in doing this, but it is nesscarry for everyone. As for my condition…well once this body of mine dies, I'll be reborn and my reincarnation will be able to handle the growing power. Once I come back, then the plan will proceed as planned." The woman smirked "Who knows, maybe this will work out better than we hoped and I'll find love on the way." She said before turning away to leave. "Goodbye Nova until we meet again, my friend." With that she disappeared without a trace, almost like she was never there to begin with._

_ "Goodbye Kaguya." Nova said sadly as the lights dimmed down, and she was left alone in the darkness. _

_Video End_

The video ended before collapsing back into Nova's hand "Now do you understand, you are the reincarnation of a legend lost through time, you are the future Kaguya Ōtsutsuki spoke of." Nova said to the shocked blonde "If you need some time to think about this then take the time you need, I'll be here waiting for your return. But you mustn't bring or tell anyone of this." she pleaded as she knew what would happen if shinobi got their hands on the technology that rested here, the carnage and death that they would bring would be horrid. Nodding his head, Naruto silently left the underground base. That night Naruto got home late, the scolding he received from his parents for coming home so late was expected. He ate supper with his family as per usual, though his quietness was uncomfortable; after finishing his food, the blonde went into the bathroom in his room. But not before locking his room door, splashing his face with water Naruto knew that what happened was real, but where was the proof that he was the reincarnation of this Kaguya Ōtsutsuki person? That's when he looked into the mirror and stared fearfully, his reflection was not his own. There she was staring back at him with those Hyuga eyes while her third eye was opened as well, her gaze pierced his soul as he clutched his chest. He wanted to smash the horrid mirror and deny everything that he'd learned this day, but he knew that he couldn't and in truth he didn't want to. His chakra flared and their smile grew, this was an advantage that he wouldn't pass up. This was the path he wanted, the path of the unknown.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The forest was quiet as the moon sat overhead, it had only been two days since his discovery of the underground base and in that time Naruto had decided to go back. Luckily nobody had found the underground base so it was safe for now, but that could change if someone followed him there. Finding the staircase in the dark may not have been easy, but it was worth it; as Naruto walked down he could feel the anticipation in his chest. This was what he wanted and as long as he was careful, he'd be able to do this without any problems. Entering Nova's chamber, Naruto was greeted by the sight of the AI woman. "I knew you would come back, you always kept your promises." Nova said with a smile, though Naruto found her words to be a bit off-putting. Nova spoke of Kaguya not him, granted he and Kaguya were technically the same person but even that fact made him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Now are you ready to get started?" she asked excitedly.

"Get started with what?" Naruto questioned, in response the wall behind Nova opened up revealing a mass hallway of various technologies. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight, so much for him to learn and use; it was heaven for him. "Oh my." Was all he could muster much to Nova's amusement as she ushered him down the hall. "Weapons, armor, gadgets, and more." The blonde said in a dazed state as his mind trembled with pure excitement.

"That's correct, this is where we'll start your teachings. This way the plan can work, now where should we start?" Nova questioned as they walked down the hall of advanced and amazing technologies, Naruto could only wonder what many of these things did. His eyes went to a pair of strange looking devices, they were small but Naruto could tell that they packed a punch; after all big things come in small packages. They continued to walk until Nova went into one of the rooms, it contained a large book, but the strange thing about it was the symbol on it. A large circle with an equally large triangle inside of it, but on each side of the triangle were small circles with strange symbols inside of them. "Alright Naruto start studying, you aren't touching anything else until you read and learn everything in that book." Naruto pouted at this, while he didn't mind studying; looking at the book, he knew that it would take him a while to read and learn all of it combined with having to go to the academy which was another issue on its own that would come up when he and Natsumi turned nine. Opening the book Naruto began to fill his young mind with information and knowledge that most wouldn't understand, but he did and that's why he was reading. For the rest of the night Naruto gorged himself on knowledge until Nova told him that it was one in the morning, and that he should head home for now.

Feeling the tiredness in his body, Naruto didn't bother arguing as he left the underground base; it hid itself extremely well. Walking along the village streets Naruto knew that he needed to get some sleep soon, so he headed to the only place he knew he could get into easily. Coming to a door, Naruto pulled the key from under the welcome mat and opened the door to Kakashi Hatake's home. Kakashi was a former student of Minato until he became a Jonin; Naruto had been in the man's house plenty of times on visits so the fact that he'd just broken into the man's home didn't even register in Naruto's mind. Going into the hall closet Naruto grabbed one of the blankets and pillow that Kakashi kept in there; after setting up the couch, Naruto lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning the blonde awoke to the sun shining in his face and his father staring at him and the look on the older blondes face told Naruto one thing. He was in trouble again. "So what exactly are you mad about? That I'm here? That I didn't come home last night? Or the fact that I entered Kakashi's home and didn't tell him that I was here?" Naruto questioned. Minato's face turned red with anger only for the young blonde to sport a neutral face, he didn't seem affected by his father's anger. Seeing that this wasn't going to get anywhere, Naruto hopped off the couch and left the apartment with Minato following; leaving a very confused Kakashi, though the fact that a seven year old broke into his house made him feel a bit of shame. Father and son walked to their clan compound in silence, villagers moved out of the way in fear of being caught in the Hokage's anger. Upon entering the clan compound; Namikaze and Uzumaki alike did the sensible thing and stayed silent, Naruto had worried a lot of people last night. The search party that had been sent out didn't find him much to Kushina's shock and worry. Going through another door Naruto was tackled and glomped by his mother extremely tight, luckily she wasn't trying to break his bones because any more pressure and both his arms would be in very odd angles.

"Where have you been?!" Kushina demanded; to this Naruto looked like a fish out of water until he came to the best conclusion.

"At Kakashi's house." Naruto said in a matter of factly tone, though this was true there was no way in hell he'd tell anyone about Nova or the underground base. Luckily Kushina was satisfied with this answer, but Minato wasn't as he knew that was only the half-truth. After a shower, a change of clothes, and some breakfast; Naruto found himself in the training grounds with his sister who had also seen fit to nearly crush his bones via hugging. He loved his sister there was no doubt, but she needed to learn some control. The two would be sparring for the first time since they'd learned about chakra, while Naruto was familiar with how much chakra his sister had; his own was unknown to others. But not to himself. The two stood in front of each other neither knowing any jutsu only how to use chakra to enhance their punches and kicks, and while those watching were a bit worried about Naruto's safety others were sure he could fight his jinjuriki of a sister.

At the sound of Minato saying start, Naruto's instincts as Kaguya kicked in and for a second he could see all the chakra points in his sister's body and then it went back to normal. Natsumi charged forward intending to knock her brother out quickly as she didn't want to hurt him too much, Naruto however had other thoughts as he blocked and dodged as many attacks that his sister threw at him. Ducking under an overhead kick, Naruto saw an opening; channeling chakra into his palms he thrust them into his sister's stomach sending her stumbling back in pain. Natsumi clutched her stomach as she fought back the urge to throw up, her brother was clever and she'd remember that. Charging forward Natsumi tried to use chakra on her legs in order to increase her speed only to find that she couldn't; doing as his sister Naruto charged forward only to slide down and sweep kick his twin. Flipping backwards Naruto landed over his sister, his chakra covered fist raised. Minato was surprised to see that Naruto had such skills, but Naruto's chakra was off the charts. Everyone must have felt it, when Naruto's chakra flared up the pure power and versatility it put out was on par with Kushina and that was saying something consider the fact that his wife had more chakra than Natsumi who currently had Kage level chakra reserves. Naruto however had the reserves of at least seven Kages, just like his mother; this meant that with training he could surpass Kushina in just a few years.

Helping his sister up Naruto was declared the winner despite it just being a sparring match, his skills had impressed everyone. The rest of the day consisted of Naruto being bombarded with question from his sister about how fast and powerful he was; to which he replied. "Instinct." This was Naruto's only reply, but he was glad she didn't inquire about how he disabled her chakra points in her legs via the ones around her stomach. Naruto himself wasn't sure how that happened, he wasn't a Hyuga so what the hell was going on. Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks 'Kaguya had the byakugan along with the sharingan and rinnegan. Does this mean it'll activate in me?' the blonde questioned to himself, the thought of have those three dojutsu made a smile come to his face. While he didn't plan on being a shinobi, having those dojutsu to use made him optimistic. Two years passed since then and the blonde was nine years old and had been able to successfully continue learning from the underground base, Nova tested him in what he knew and he passed with flying colors. Nova had started him on weapons training as well, his current weapon of choice were specially designed dual mag pistols. Naruto had made them himself, they didn't run on normal ammo like most other guns. These ran on his chakra and fired compressed chakra bullet that were deadly to anyone who go in range. The blonde had also been tampering with a few of the Bases other functions that were still damaged, he'd started fixing a few of them but maintaining face with his family often interrupted that. Then there was his family, specifically their worrying about his disappearances and his look. Following the various spars he had with not only his sister, but his father, mother, and various family members. Naruto's hair had begun to turn white, currently it was just the two obvious stripes going across his blonde hair that worried them. While even the great sannin Tsunade couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, Naruto often said that maybe this was a natural process. His family went with this in order to put down any panic he had, though they were the ones who were panicking.

Currently the blonde was sitting with his overly excited sister, they were in their assigned class for their first year in the academy. With them were the other clan heads kids and while most of them were friends with Natsumi, he was still an unknown to them. Their instructor seemed very nervous around the young blonde almost like he was a bit fearful, his name was Iruka Umino. When the teaching started, Naruto was unimpressed and proceeded to dominate everything that was thrown at him. Often he would help his sister improve her form and book skills, it was as he said. "Knowledge is a form of power that is the most difficult to master." His words were heeded and the red haired girl improved as much as she could. Then there was Sasuke Uchiha, the boy had a serious ego problem after half of his clan was slaughtered by his brother, Itachi Uchiha. That massacre change the village and the remaining Uchiha members, the scars wouldn't heal for a while. Hinata Hyuga was another issue, she was a Hyuga and he had the byakugan just like a Hyuga, if she found out he had their dojutsu then he was for lack of a better word; fucked. However Hinata seemed to want to become his friend, though her shyness would make it a bit difficult; other than that she seemed nice enough. Shikamaru Nara was lazy like his father, but with his IQ, Naruto would need to be careful if the boy noticed anything strange or seemed suspicious.

Finally there was the fact that Kaguya's personality sometimes showed itself, he'd become a completely different person sometimes and while he was aware of this, he couldn't stop the words from coming out. It was almost like his former self still had some things to say, which she probably did. As time went on Naruto found himself able to use his vast storages of chakra to do things that most his age couldn't do such as water walking and a move that his mother had taught him and Natsumi on their last birthday. The Kage Bunshin and it served him well as he was able to multi task in the base and in the surface. His time in the academy would be interesting indeed.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto stared at the map in front of him, but this was no ordinary map; this was a galactic map that showed not only his planet but the surrounding moons, the sun, and the other planets in their solar system. Currently he was looking for any indication of any alien life, the map held records on where the base went to when it was an entire ship, according to Nova those who came here died off years ago in an attempt to save their information, technology, history, and her. Though because there was a good bit of corrupted data in Nova's systems she couldn't bring up any of the videos of her creators, sure it was there; but it was unplayable. She did however have a name for them, the Eldan. Though this was one of their many bases, finding the other three on this planet wasn't going to be easy unless they were able to track them. As Naruto looked through the records he noticed how the Eldan studied the planets that they passed, and how they left some communication relays on each planet; there were twenty-five in total. "It's strange that they'd bother with mars considering the planet is a damn literal hell hole." Naruto commented. Using his fingers he moved the holographic map in order to see Neptune, the planet was bigger than Earth and this caused the Eldan to put a bit more stuff there. "Getting to these planets won't be an easy task." He said with a sigh as he closed the map. There was only one way to get to those planets, and that was with a ship which he didn't have. The ship that landed on Earth was somewhere on this planet "Nova can you track the Eldan ship that landed here please?" the AI smirked.

"It's been deactivated for some time, but I can find it; it'll take some time though." Nova said as she pulled up the map, she would use it to trace the ships signature and hopefully find it. Seeing that she was handling it, Naruto quickly headed out as it was imperative that he get to class, it started in a few minutes. Naruto was now thirteen and he had grown in the four years since he and Natsumi started the academy; for one thing his hair had turned officially white much to his annoyance and the amusement of his sister, and he grew taller. With enough training Naruto had been able to master his byakugan and memorize all 361 tenketsu points aka chakra points, he could shut down anyone if he wanted to. Then there was another issue that he was currently facing; upon mastering the byakugan, the sharingan had begun to activate much to his surprise. Activating that required that he channel a bit more chakra into his eyes than when he activated the byakugan, according to Nova.

The rinnegan would come last due to the complexity of the dojutsu; contrary to belief the rinnegan was completely separate from the sharingan, and though it was stronger, it was hard to master. Kaguya herself had some trouble with it because of her third eye which held both the sharingan and the rinnegan in it, that on its own made her keep the eye closed most of the time. Jumping through the trees Naruto hurried to class, today was the finals and being late wasn't an option, while he didn't want to be a shinobi, Nova insisted that he do it anyway in order to get some battle experience and test some weapons. There was a lot of good he could do with them, along with so much evil. Arriving at the academy Naruto saw that he was the first one there, his sister would most likely follow in a few minutes as his chakra signature always seemed to alert her to where he was; luckily that was not the case with the base which blocked chakra from getting out. After waiting a few minutes Natsumi bursted through the door.

"Nee-san!" the red head exclaimed. Natsumi herself had grown just as much as Naruto, she was the same height as him for one, but their personalities and hair color was what told them apart. Natsumi's hair was blood red like her mother while Naruto's hair had turned completely white, this was something that still worried Kushina and Minato. Over time Natsumi had learned control over the Kyubi's chakra thanks to Kushina, and while Naruto didn't show it; he often worried about his sister whenever she trained with the Buji's chakra. While he didn't train with Natsumi when she trained controlling the Kyubi's chakra, he did learn a couple things when they did train such as the rasengan and chakra chains. His thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Natsumi holding him tight; he'd gotten so used to the bone crushing hugs that they didn't hurt anymore. "Are you ready for the finals?" Natsumi questioned as she sat down, in a rare occurrence Naruto smiled.

"I don't think there's a chance of me failing; as for you, well your strong and smart enough to pass so I'm not worried." Naruto said as his face turned neutral once again, Natsumi blushed; that was the first time her brother ever complemented her. Usually it was just mumbles and nods of approval, but this time he had just straight out called her strong and smart; the result was tears of joy forming in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Naruto questioned, to this Natsumi wiped the tears from her eyes. Sometimes he just didn't understand that girl, she may be his sister but she was confusing sometimes even for him. As the rest of the class came in and the seats were filled, Iruka gave his speech about the test and how he hoped that they would all become genin. With that the test started, it was simple preform the bunshin and henge; with such low expectations Naruto and even Natsumi questioned the academy's effectiveness in making proper shinobi.

After passing their exams both brother and sister felt a bit less excited as they expected, the exam was too easy and in truth while they were happy to become genin, something was off about thee exam. It didn't challenge anyone and that only served to piss Naruto off; the missions he was going to receive had better challenge him or his father was going feel his wrath. Their cousin Karin felt the same way and she wanted to be a medic Nin. Karin while a good girl did have a temper that had a short fuse; aside from that she was one of the Uzumaki's who was born in Konoha much like Naruto and Natsumi. Hinata had passed with ease as well, she and Naruto had grown to be good friends over the years but even still he kept the more sensitive things from her. Sasuke's ego problem had been solved two years back when, Naruto and he spared. Needless to say Sasuke got a thorough ass kicking after taunting Naruto about his white hair.

Tying the headband around his neck, Naruto felt a small sense of pride but pushed it aside; this wasn't a big accomplishment and in truth it wasn't impressive at all. Upon arriving home the three were greeted to the sight of their parent's proud faces, they went out to eat and celebrated; while Naruto didn't see any cause for celebration he wasn't going to do anything to ruin his sister's happy time. He would play along but he knew that once assigned to a team, he would bring out the big guns, both figuratively and literally. A smirk came to his face as he held the two mag pistols in his hands, they would be revealed tomorrow and it would be spectacular.

The next day the rookie ten found themselves being assigned to their teams, Naruto tuned the words out until his name came up. "Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, and Hinata Hyuga; your sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki. She'll be on the roof." Iruka said with a bit of confusion. Hinata being on Team Seven was much unexpected, Kushina must have requested her; for whatever reason. The three then proceeded to the roof though they were oddly silent about the whole thing, but Naruto had the sinking feeling that his mother had something in mind. Upon reaching the roof they were greeted by none other than Kushina Uzumaki. Hinata felt good about the whole thing as she and Natsumi chatted a bit before she turned to Naruto.

"It's good to see you here Hinata." Naruto said with a neutral face, Hinata had gotten used to his neutral attitude and face by now; however it was his blatant words that surprised.

"T-Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said with a smile, in the years that they'd known each other, Naruto had only said something like this to her three times. And that was when he sometimes helped her with something she didn't understand, or when they spared. Hinata had even shown Naruto a bit of the Hyuga Gentle Fist style even though he'd never asked her, Hinata had seen that he knew how to accurately shut down someone's chakra pathway. Showing him the Gentle Fist style however only served as a sign of friendship which he returned by helping Hinata advance her own custom style of her family's fighting style. They were interrupted by the sight of Kushina jumping onto the roof and sitting on the rail.

"Well why don't, we get introductions out of the way. My name is Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said the three waited for her to say more but she said nothing; Naruto and Natsumi obviously knew everything about her because she was their mom, but it looked like Hinata was going to have to learn about Kushina on her own. "Why don't you go." She stated looking to Naruto who only sighed.

"My name is Naruto, I have no dreams, my goals are private, and…that's it really." Naruto said with a frown, he didn't have much to say; he never did. After the introductions were out of the way, Kushina told them that her genin test would begin tomorrow and that if they failed then they'd be sent back to the academy. While Naruto knew that what she said was total bullshit, Natsumi and Hinata didn't know that. "Natsumi, I won't be home until late tonight so please tell mother and father." He said as he started walking away before suddenly stopping. "See you tomorrow Hinata." The girl blushed into silence.

"No problem Nee-san!" Natsumi said with a goofy smile as she looked to Hinata with a smirk, they'd have a little chat about Naruto. Naruto was headed to the base in order to grab his weapons for tomorrow; his dual pistols. He wasn't going to kill anyone so that was all he needed granted he could kill someone with just the pistols.

The next day Team Seven found themselves about to face off against Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi knew that she would hold nothing back and they'd warned Hinata about it before coming here. Naruto already had put a plan in place and hopefully it would work. Kushina's eyes glanced to the two strange objects that were strapped to her son's waist; years of experience told her that something about those things were dangerous. Suddenly Hinata jumped into action going for a precise strike on Kushina's arms, disabling her was the goal. Kushina couldn't help but mentally face palm as the dodged every strike the girl threw at her before going for an overhead kick in order to knock the girl out, Hinata saw this and smirked before jumping into the air. Naruto quickly drew his pistols and opened fire; Kushina jumped and dodged the chakra bullets that left burning holes in the ground. From up top Natsumi's clones dived down at the older red head, to this Kushina simply jumped away avoiding the attack. She suddenly felt something latch onto her waist to see a smiling Hinata, but what was on her back caught her attention. "Explosives tags!" Kushina exclaimed, the explosion flung her forward a few feet but the dust obscured her vision but she was able to block the double attack from both Natsumi and the real Hinata.

Taking her daughter's legs, Kushina kicked the girl away only for Hinata to strike her left leg effectively disabling it for a few seconds. Kushina suddenly she felt something impact her shoulder and the burning sensation that came with it. That was then repeated when Naruto unleashed a charged shot on his sensei, this sent her back onto the ground. Before she could get up she saw that she was staring into the two barrels of both Naruto's pistols, Natsumi's chakra charged fist, and Hinata who had her palm over Kushina's heart ready to strike it. 'Well shit.' She thought to herself. Needless to say, Kushina was surprised and impressed by their obvious teamwork, wiping the blood from her mouth she smirked. Judging by their plan, Naruto was intended to deliver the killing blow with those weapons of his; that was why he stayed so far away, he needed a clear shot. But since this was just a test, he wasn't going to kill anyone, but if he wanted to he could have killed her right there and then. A full powered charged shot would have torn through Kushina like she was made of paper. "You three pass!" she exclaimed with a smile, this was going to be an interesting team. The next few days Naruto found himself hating the shinobi life a bit more than he already did, it was because of all the D-Rank mission that they had to do. This was work that the villagers themselves should be doing, but he was forced to deal with it granted he had clones in the base helping Nova find that ship. After fifty agonizing D-Rank missions, Team Seven was ready for a C-Rank mission and luckily the newest one was an escort mission to Wave. They were to escort a man named Tazuna and make sure that he finished the bridge, and while they quickly accepted the mission, Naruto had a feeling in the back of his head that something exciting was going to happen. Unknown to Naruto the events that would follow would cause the rift between himself and some of his family.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Team Seven stood by the village gate with Tazuna, Naruto had the sudden thought that the drunk man left something out about the mission that could and would endanger the team. But that wasn't the thing that Naruto was worried about the most, it was the fact that if battle came then there was a chance of his sharingan activating on instinct and if that happened then he'd be screwed in more ways than one. Luckily his byakugan didn't visibly show aside from the veins around his eyes. "So those weapons you use, what are they?" Hinata questioned with curiosity snapping Naruto from his thoughts. Hinata had never seen Naruto use weapons until the genin test, in fact he didn't carry kunai or shuriken; just the occasional explosive tag. But now he was using these strange weapons and Hinata simply wanted to know what they were.

"Oh these, they're just something I made a while back in preparation for when I decided that I wouldn't bail on the genin exams." Naruto responded as a surprised look crossed Hinata's face; Naruto had made those weapons, that itself was impressive. Kushina was impressed as well, but couldn't help but wonder when her white haired son had the time to make such odd weapons or where he got the idea from.

"So how do they work?" Natsumi asked in amazement as she stared at the silver and red guns, she may not have known how her brother made them but they looked really cool. While explaining the entire concept of how he made and tested the guns would have most likely confused them, Naruto decided to approach this a simpler way.

"Well I load both of them with enough of my chakra, and then I pull the trigger to shoot; when they run out I just refill them. Each one can fire up to thirty-six shots, but that charged shot that I hit sensei with takes up about…nine shots for a full burst." Naruto explained as he put them back in their holders. "Now can we please get this show on the road?" Kushina nodded, she would inquire about what her son was hiding later. With that they were off to Wave, the trip would take a few hours at shinobi speed, but Tazuna was not a shinobi so it would take at least half a day. As they walked Kushina's senses went off, they were being watched but by who; she wasn't the only one who noticed this. Naruto's hands slightly went to his pistols, he was ready to draw and shoot. Quickly activating his byakugan, Naruto saw two figures up ahead both weak enough for Team Seven to take down. Taking a glance to both his teammates Naruto silently and carefully ushered to the upcoming puddle, but not before deactivating his byakugan, the two smirked; they got the message. When they were a few feet away Team Seven jumped into action with Kushina and Hinata protecting Tazuna while Naruto and Natsumi went after the two 'would be' assailants.

Firing six shots Naruto successfully neutralized the one on the left forcing the other one to jump out in shock, Natsumi's arm quickly close lined the man forcing him to the ground; but before he could fight back his gauntlet clad arm was quickly neutralized via Natsumi breaking it with her foot. The man screamed in pain and anguish as his eyes darted around desperately looking for an escape, Naruto then glanced into the bushes and saw what he'd done. The body was riddled with burning holes and the man's face was that of complete and utter horror, almost like he was pleading for life. Naruto just stared at his work, he didn't enjoy taking a life but he knew that it was nesscarry for survival. This fact didn't make it easier. Naruto's face of neutrality didn't go unnoticed by Kushina who told Ino to stay by Tazuna while she went to check on Naruto; upon seeing the body Kushina gasped, placing her hand upon her son's shoulder Kushina wanted to say something. Naruto quickly shrugged Kushina's hand off of his shoulder; he didn't want or need pity about his first kill. "It doesn't matter." His voice was cold and unfeeling as he went over to the still alive man. After some serious interrogating Naruto quickly put the man out of his misery "Zabuza Momochi is waiting for us up ahead, and I vote we go on; this mission is too important to bail on." The white haired boy said with conviction. Kushina looked to her other two students, who nodded in agreement to go on. However they wanted some answers from Tazuna, the man gave a truthful and sad explanation about why he lied; needless to say this Gato person had to die. As they went on farther a sudden rustle from the bushes alerted Naruto's senses and the white haired boy quickly threw a kunai into the bushes; this caused everyone else to go into their battle stances. Looking into the bushes Hinata found a scared white bunny, the poor thing looked like it was about to cry.

"Rabbits aren't white in the summer." Hinata stated, suddenly Natsumi's eyes widened.

"Duck!" Kushina exclaimed as an extremely large, spinning sword was launched at the group. Everyone quickly ducked and the sword imbedded itself in a tree behind them; the man that landed on its handle was muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows, he was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Zabuza looked to the team and though they couldn't tell, Zabuza was smirking.

"Kushina Uzumaki, what a surprise to see you here; how about you guys ditch the bridge builder and let me have him. I don't want to spill a child's blood this day." Zabuza said looking to the young genin, but when his eyes went to Naruto, he could feel the killing intent literally rolling off him. Zabuza smirked; he would play with them a little before killing that old man. Grabbing his sword Zabuza quickly rushed at Kushina, swinging his sword in an attempt to carve her into pieces. Stabbing his sword into the ground Zabuza quickly turned around and kicked Natsumi in the stomach before using his foot to throw her into Hinata who caught the red head. "Nice try kid, but I didn't survive all these years being a missing Nin on pure luck!" he taunted before blocking a sword strike from Kushina who quickly went on the offensive. As the two fought Naruto waited for an opening, then with Zabuza's fifth strike, Naruto opened fire and rushed forward. The bullets impacted with Zabuza, damaging him a lot; the bullets were powerful but the only left burn marks on Zabuza's body. Turning around Zabuza was quickly greeted by a barrage of strikes from Naruto, all at vital chakra points. Zabuza stumbled back, coughing up blood as he did; the fight was about to be over if Naruto finished the man off. Suddenly four sebon impacted with the pale man's neck and he fell to the ground dead, it was so sudden that Naruto had forgotten to deactivate his byakugan. From the trees a hunter Nin jumped down.

"I apologize for making you do all the hard work but I've been tracking this man for days and letting you guys beat him to a weakened state seemed easier." The Hunter Nin explained with an unseen smile before jumping away with the body of Zabuza, but Naruto didn't buy it one bit as he knew how hunter nin and sebon worked. The white haired boy knew that Zabuza was alive. Needless to say Kushina, Hinata, and Natsumi were pissed off; that hunter Nin had taken their kill and possible bounty. That's when Kushina saw it; Naruto's eyes were that of a Hyuga before they went back to their normal blue.

'It couldn't be, he's an Uzumaki and a Namikaze, Naruto couldn't have the byakugan, it's impossible.' Kushina thought to herself before glancing to Hinata with a bit of worry hoping that what she saw wasn't true, but as they continued on she couldn't get it out of her head. The new weapons, his fighting skills, and wherever he disappeared to from time to time; this new development was something that would have to be resolved. If Naruto was becoming like that traitorous snake Orochimaru, then she'd have no choice but to report him and the consequences were inevitable. They reached Wave in the middle of the night, and upon reaching Tazuna's home, they were greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Along with her daughter Inari, the kid was depressing as hell. Sure they didn't know suffering like he did but that didn't mean he had to blurt it out and be such a baby about it.

The next morning Team Seven got to work protecting Tazuna, there had been some incidents and Gato's thugs had come to stop the bridges production; needless to say Team Seven didn't take to kindly to that and proceeded to kill the thugs or just beat them to near death, it was Naruto that killed. Naruto however didn't activate his byakugan as his mother would keep her eyes on him. After the day was done they went back to the house, after everyone went to bed Naruto went up to the roof. His white hair was illuminated by the moons light, but his thoughts went to his family and his current life in Konoha. His work was important and needed to continue, the Eldan ship had to be found for this plan to work and so did his research. Then there was the issue of his family, sure he loved them, but he had his own life and goals to think about and his family couldn't be a part of it, not when he was going to be leaving the planet. Hinata would be sad as well and hurting her wasn't something that made him feel good at all, he sighed; life was full of difficult decisions.

"What are you doing up here?" Naruto questioned, looking over his shoulder, it was Inari. The boy simply shrugged "Do you love your family Inari?" the white haired boy asked.

"Of course I do!" Inari exclaimed.

"Good then you should know when it's time to defend them, you've suffered that is true but if you continue to give up hope like you've been doing then you're just allowing horrible things to happen to them. Do you want your mom to end up like him?" Naruto questioned, the young boy furiously shook his head 'no'. Naruto nodded, he wanted this kid to understand that these people had to rise up against Gato, and take back Wave. The next hour proceeded with the two talking about Wave and what to do about Gato, and while Inari couldn't do anything, Naruto could. The next day Team Seven continued with protecting Tazuna, only this time Naruto was told to take a break for today as he seemed to show up Hinata and Natsumi, the two needed to fight without him.

The overly powerful genin sat in the forest simply enjoying nature, his life up to now had been a wild ride, and so had Kaguya's life; Naruto had come to terms with the fact that he pretty much was her but he had his own life and he would choose where it would go. Granted he would finish what Kaguya started, he sighed in annoyance; some things just didn't change. Closing his eyes Naruto decided to take a little nap. Back on the bridge Kushina couldn't help but worry about Naruto, she had to report what she saw otherwise things would only get worse if anyone found out on their own. Naruto would have a lot of explaining to do, and those weapons would become an issue as well if Naruto felt threatened. She could only hope that this wouldn't hurt her son to the point where he would hate her; all she wanted to do was protect him and Natsumi.

Underground Base

Nova stared at the screen with a smirk she'd found the ship, and it was closer than she thought it was. The ship was under the sea, specifically near Wave; where Naruto was, turning to the still active clone Nova smiled. "I need you to dispel, the ship is near Wave, and it's in the ocean." Nova explained. The clone stared at the map showing the ships location and dispelled himself; this information would go straight to Naruto. "Soon it will be time; all that's left is the ship. It should still be in working order even after so long, the shields should have made sure of that." Nova smiled, it was happening after so long. Soon they'd leave this planet and the adventure could truly begin.

Wave

Naruto awoke to the memories of his clone that had been with Nova, and a smile came to his face. The ship was close and now he needed to find it now more than ever. "Hi." A new voice greeted. It was a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Naruto had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Hi." Naruto awkwardly greeted, the girls chakra signature gave her away; she was the one who saved Zabuza. He'd allowed Kushina to reveal that the missing Nin was still alive on the way to Wave much to Natsumi and Hinata's surprise. "What are you doing out here by yourself, it's dangerous." Naruto stated deciding to ignore the fact that they were enemies; now wasn't the time to fight.

"Just gathering some herbs for a friend, oh my name is Haku." the now named Haku said with a smile. She recognized this boy as the one who injured Zabuza the most with those weapons, but now wasn't the time to fight. "Tell me something, why do you fight?" she questioned. Naruto gave her a confused look before thinking about it. What did he fight for?

"I fight because people give me no choice, everyone else is looking for a fight but I am not. Hell I only became a ninja for personal reasons, but keeping my sis, mother, and friend from getting killed is another bonus so I guess I'm protecting them as well." Naruto explained "Why do you fight for Zabuza?" to this Haku stopped cold and looked at the white haired boy, her eyes cold. Sighing Naruto flopped down onto the ground, Haku however simply sighed.

"He gave me purpose." Haku explained as she lay next to him. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything. "We have to kill each other tomorrow, you know this and yet you will not kill me here and now?" she asked "I know you could do it so easily." Her statement rang true; Naruto could kill her right now with no problem. Suddenly she embraced him in a enveloping hug, his chakra began to coat her body as it grew hot; why they was doing this he didn't know, but he guessed Kaguya's will had something to do with it. Though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted this.

"When I kill you, it's going to be on our terms, but for now. Would you like to enjoy this night with me?" Naruto asked, and for a moment Haku was silent unable to conceive what was happening, but something inside of her said yes and that was all she needed. Haku's lips graced Naruto with intensity; their minds were lost in a haze of lust and pleasure. Though they knew that only one of them would leave Wave alive, they decided to enjoy this time they had together in every way they knew. Hours had passed and the moon was out, Naruto and Haku had both went their separate ways. Upon entering the house Naruto was greeted by Kushina who seemed more than upset with his absence. "Before you say anything, I just want to say…aw screw it I got nothing." He admitted. After all he'd just slept with the enemy and that on its own could screw him over when they got back to Konoha.

At first Kushina wanted to yell at her son for coming back this late but then she smelled something on him, and then her eyes widened in shock. Words couldn't even come close to how angry and shocked she was her face was turning red with anger and embarrassment as she tried to form complete sentences. Deciding that this was an issue that Minato should know about, Kushina simply went upstairs to get some sleep. 'Well that was strange.' Naruto thought to himself before sleeping on the couch. The next day Naruto awoke to the sound of Tsunami screaming, he leapt from the couch and ran outside only to see two men dragging the woman away. His byakugan activated and he sprang into action before either of the thugs could notice him, his palms went to the thug's chests and they dropped dead. Stopping their hearts was a simple task. Though she was still shaken up a bit Tsunami was able to tell Naruto that his team was at the bridge. Immediately Naruto dashed to the bridge, Haku and Zabuza would no doubt be there going in to finish the job, steeling his nerves Naruto knew what he had to do. Landing on the bridge Naruto saw that there was a heavy fog, his byakugan however made it easy to traverse. That's when he saw it, a dome of ice with his unconscious sister inside, but he didn't know she was unconscious. Pulling out both pistols Naruto shot his way inside. The fight was about to end as neither one said a thing; Haku came at Naruto from all sides, her speed was admirable but Naruto had something new up his sleeve as he activated his fully matured sharingan. Sebon clashed against the pistols as Naruto blocked and dodged Haku's attacks, ducking Naruto fired, hitting Haku in the back. Haku fell to the ground as her body smoked from the bullets.

"Just like I said, you could do it so easily." Haku said with a smile "I enjoyed our time together by the way, it was…amazing." She admitted the smile still on her face. The last thing she saw was the barrel of Naruto's pistols before Naruto finished her off. Silence overcame the air as the ice dome collapsed around him, but upon feeling Natsumi's pulse; Naruto felt a pulse much to his surprise. Haku didn't kill his sister thankfully; leaving a clone with Natsumi, Naruto sprinted to his mother who was just about to finish off Zabuza. That's when he saw it, chakra signatures and lot of them straight ahead. The fighting stopped as the army of thugs led by Gato became visible; the tiny man was going to betray Zabuza. The rouge Nin was too injured to fight and Kushina didn't have the strength to fight all of them; Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Kill them kill them all!" Gato exclaimed and with that the army of thugs charged. Suddenly they felt it, the pressure and chakra weighing down on their bodies as the mist became thicker. It was a power that covered all of Wave, a power that made both the yin and yang halves of the Kyubi shake in fear for they knew this power all too well. From the mist came a horned woman, her eyes were cold and destructive, and the third eye only promised death to all who opposed her. Her white rose in the air as did she and her palm was pointed forward.

"For your kind there will only be death." She said, but the odd thing was that her voice was a mixture of her own and Naruto's voice. In that second, no that moment all nine circles of hell broke loose; pure forms of chakra materialized themselves into large spikes that decimated the army, killing any and every one in front of her. None were spared from the wrath of Kaguya/Naruto, floating back down onto the bridge they allowed the mist to lift. Kushina stared at the sight in horror but when her eyes went to the woman, she drew her sword. The army of villagers that were rallied by Inari and Tsunami were shocked to see that every thug including Gato was dead. They cheered but Kushina did no such thing as she and the woman stared at each other.

"Who are you and where is my son?" Kushina demanded. Kaguya/Naruto reached into the kimono and cautiously pulled out both pistols, Kushina's eyes widened in shock as the sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Naruto?" her question was answered with a nod of yes as smoke suddenly enveloped the woman like a whirlwind, but when it died down it revealed Naruto only this time he was changed. The two horns that Kaguya had now protruded from his head, and the still open third eye was revealed to the world. The eye held both the sharingan and the rinnegan, and then it closed. Naruto said nothing as he walked past his mother and the confused yet impressed Zabuza, Naruto knew that nothing he said could explain what his mother had just witnessed; the final stages of reincarnation were coming up and while he wouldn't change gender, he would need to gain control of his still growing power. But not here, not on this planet, it was time to stop holding back.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The trip back to Konoha was silent as a grave and with good reason, what Kushina saw had changed things for the worst. Naruto had three bloodlines of three respected and feared clans, she didn't have any choice but to report this and then there was that woman whose form he took, but it didn't feel like he was in a henge; no it felt like that was him truly. Naruto was quiet as they traveled, he knew what his mother was thinking, but he didn't have any time to worry about her thoughts or feelings on the subject. His horns were hidden underneath an overly large hood that was a bit reinforced so that his horns wouldn't tear through it. His third eye was closed so in truth nobody could tell it was there, Ino was nervous about going back to the village after what she witnessed. Natsumi didn't know why everyone was so quiet, but she instinctively knew it had something to do with her brother. Team Seven arrived at the village gate and Ino was immediately sent home, Kushina looked to Naruto who only glanced at her before disappearing without a trace. Kushina sighed as she headed to the Hokage Tower leaving Natsumi alone and confused. Upon arriving at the Hokage Tower, Kushina reported to her husband the event which transpired during the mission. Including the sex she smelled on Naruto, Minato was a bit surprised that his son would be intimate with anyone as he always found that Naruto only ever allowed Natsumi and Kushina to hug. Aside from them not even he could touch his son without getting a blank yet cold stare that promised pain.

Then there was the subject of the weapons his son used, while Naruto claimed to have made them himself, Minato couldn't do anything about it. The weapons were Naruto's property and as Hokage, he couldn't just steal them. Finally there was the delicate subject on Naruto having the sharingan, byakugan, and the famed yet rare rinnegan that the sage of six paths once held. Combined with Kushina's talk of Naruto's horns and third eye, Minato knew that he had to investigate these claims. First as a father and then as the Hokage, if these claims were true then Naruto was in some serious trouble. First he had to bring this information to the council's attention. Sending his Anbu out, Minato called an emergency council meeting; he prayed that things didn't resort to violence. 'Naruto what's going on with you?' Minato thought to himself, he was worried about his son; there was no doubt about that. In the Underground Base, Naruto was sealing away any and all weapons and technologies.

"What's going on?" Nova questioned cautiously.

"I'm being reported to the Hokage and thus the council, I know what'll happen to me and its either execution, CRA, or be locked up. None of which I'm ok with, and since we've found the ship, we have to get out of here now. Right now I'm just sealing up everything into this scroll." Naruto explained as he opened the large scroll that was as tall as him; Nova understood what he meant.

"I'll transfer all data to my mainframe." She said "And….done!" every piece of information she had about everything including the Eldan was now inside of her. as Naruto sealed everything up his thoughts went to the fact that he was going to have to leave his family behind; no matter how much he loved the, this was his decision and he wasn't straying from it. "Don't forget to grab my mainframe, I don't want to be left behind." she said opening a hatch revealing a palm sized three dimensional cubes that had multiple access points inside of it. "I've activated the self-destruct sequence; you have thirty-nine minutes." Naruto nodded as he summoned clones to seal everything they could. It took twenty-six minutes but he'd gotten everything including Nova. Quickly going up the stairs Naruto allowed the door to close behind him, he sighed he was sweating a lot due to the threat of dying in that place. Suddenly the ground shook as the Underground Base was de-atomized; it was the only way to make sure that nobody unwanted got their hands on the base. It was the last resort. Sealing the large sealing scroll into a smaller scroll, Naruto put the small scroll into his pocket which was deeper than a normal pocket. Dashing out of the forest Naruto found himself being followed by Anbu, it was time to face the music and then run like hell. Jumping into the streets of the village Naruto was quickly surrounded much to the shock of the villagers.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, your presence is required by the council; this is not negotiable." The wolf masked Anbu said seriously. Knowing that a fight would likely harm innocents, Naruto calmly surrendered, he was put in chakra cuffs that were supposed to constantly drain his chakra and keep him subdued. Then he was quickly escorted to the council chambers, the chamber was a large circular room which each side of the council sat; civilian and shinobi, but in the middle was the Hokage, his father.

"Do you know why you are here Naruto?" Hyuga Hisashi questioned, he was outraged and intrigued by the prospect of Minato's son having the byakugan.

"Yes I do, but why don't you explain it to me." Naruto said with a small frown, he was still hooded as he'd insisted to the Anbu not to remove his hood.

"You are here because we've gotten a report of you having not only the byakugan and sharingan, but the rinnegan as well. Those along with a third eye and a pair of…horns." Hisashi said as he stared at the white haired boy.

"What is our response to these claims?" Mikoto Uchiha questioned, she had become the new head after her husband was killed by her eldest son, Itachi. To this Naruto sighed, he'd have to tell the truth, but they would get nothing else from him.

"This is true." Naruto said neutrally. The council members gasped and whisperings swirled through the room. The whispering quiet down when Minato stood up, his face was that of neutrality but he prayed that this was a joke, and what he did next would prove Naruto's guilt.

"Show us." Minato ordered "Please show us your byakugan." At this Naruto looked up at his father with a smirk. Channeling chakra into his eyes, Naruto's eyes became featureless and white, his pupils become more distinct, and the veins near his temple bulge. Hisashi was shocked, this truly was his clan's fame bloodline and the Hokage's son had it. "So it is true you possess the byakugan." Minato's tone was amazed but at the same time it was sad, but there was more to make sure of. "Would you please show us you're…horns." Naruto chuckled a bit before removing his hood; he was calm for a reason. His horns could now be seen by the entire council, but it was the civilian council who were surprised the most, their fear could be seen by all.

"Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" Naruto questioned though his tone was laced with anger, this entire thing was humiliating to him, his privacy was being invaded and his anger was rising. Keeping calm was a struggle at this point as it felt like he was being charged for something he didn't do.

"Sharingan." Mikoto said. Naruto head snapped to the woman, and with that his eyes changed once again. His fully matured three tomed sharingan, Mikoto was satisfied with what she saw; turning to Minato, Naruto glared at the man. Seeing that there was only one thing left to hide Naruto opened his third eye.

"In this eye I hold both the sharingan and rinnegan together." Naruto stated "There is nothing left for you to exploit." He said closing his eye and putting back on the hood. The issue now was what to do with him, and in truth nobody could think of anything. Execution was off the table and so was imprisonment, seeing that the council was deciding his fate for having power, Naruto was about to make his move when Minato said something that shocked everyone including Naruto. That's when Minato made the decision, he could see the accusations brewing and saving his son from punishment was something that he had to do.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, as the Hokage of Konoha, I hereby banish you from Konoha. Until your four year sentence is served you may not come back, if you do then you'll be killed on sight." Minato announced though he knew he was going to get a lot of shit for this but he was doing this for Naruto's own good; if Naruto stayed then only hate would await him. Cries of outrage ran throughout the room as Naruto was escorted to the village gates, a small smile came to his face; his father was a lot cleverer than he gave him credit for. As he was escorted he saw the villager's looks of fear, it was understandable, and his power did come with a cost. When he was let go, Naruto sprinted off to Wave; he didn't give anyone any time to say goodbye; then again nobody came to say goodbye.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I should mention that Naruto is currently fifteen years old, I never did mention his age before. Also I should say that Naruto's Eldan Ship is extremely big. Please review!

Chapter 6

If there was one thing Minato thought about first, it was his family; they came first and foremost. Naruto's banishment was the only way to keep his son safe, the council couldn't do anything to his son as long as the banishment was still in effect. Needless to say they were damn upset with Minato, but the blonde didn't care, he made the decision and his word was law; he was Hokage not them. His thoughts then went to the prophecy that Jiraiya told him about, and while he originally thought Natsumi to be the child of prophecy; that changed when the elder toad's vision of the future changed drastically. 'The world can't be saved, but the people will be led to a new Eden by the child with the horns of the rabbit.' Minato thought to himself. Those were the words of the elder toad, and that's when Minato realized that Naruto was the one; and if that was true then banishing his white haired son was the right thing to do. The council would have ruined the boy if they had their way; at least now Naruto was safe from their grasp. 'But if should the rabbit be startled…then humanity will be left behind to die.' That was the final scripture of the elder toad's prophecy. Looking down at the two seals on his right and left arms, Minato sighed as he hoped that he'd never have to use them on either of his children. Natsumi was devastated to hear that her brother had been banished, but anger quickly overcame her sadness and she nearly directed it at Minato and Kushina out of pure instinct that it was their fault that Naruto was gone.

Wave

His trip to wave only took a few minutes as traveling alone and at his own pace made things easier; coming to the Great Naruto Bridge, Naruto was impressed that he had a bridge named after him. Going under the bridge, Naruto headed west as he knew exactly knew where the ship was. His byakugan was active as he searched; he was miles out as he walked on the water. That's when he saw it, deep down in the ocean the ship lay waiting. Concentrating Naruto used his vast amount of chakra and pushed the water away creating a massive hole in the ocean, the parted water was defying gravity as it stayed up. Naruto smirked as he floated down onto the sea floor, the ship was operational; opening the hatch he entered, the hatch closed behind him automatically. Naruto was indeed impressed by the inside of the ship, the glow of the power lines and the hum of the ship itself was amazing. Quickly heading to the cockpit Naruto inserted Nova's mainframe into the empty AI slot, the effect were immediate as Nova's holographic-self appeared before him. Nova didn't bother containing her excitement as she started the ship's main functions; outside the water came crashing down as the ship rose from the depths. In the distance the people of Wave watched in amazement as the strange looking object rose from the sea. Then a loud boom was heard as the ship disappeared into the sky. Naruto watched as they left his planet, and smiled; the sky was no longer the limit. Now there were no limits.

Eldan Ship

Naruto watched as the stars passed by, it was all so beautiful and peaceful; it'd been a few weeks since they left Naruto's home planet. Nova had set course to a known part of the galaxy with lots of life in it, while Naruto knew that there was other life out there in the universe he was excited to see what kind of life forms he would encounter. Nova was glad to be in space again as it was where she felt most comfortable for some reason. Exploring the ship had taken some time as Naruto didn't realize how big it truly was until he saw the rooms and the other parts of the ship. It was all just so impressive, he could have an entire crew and more if he wanted. The armory had been arranged and he'd cleaned up the lab portion of the ship, the prospect of creating things appealed to him as it always did. Currently he was working on fixing the ships CO2 scrubbers, it was important that they were fixed quickly as air was important and it didn't take a genius to figure out why CO2 scrubbers were needed. After finishing up, the white haired boy went to his room for some rest; his sleeping quarters were the captain's quarters of course.

A couple weeks passed by as Naruto began to tinker with the various weapons in the armory, his goal was to get them back in working order and improve them if he could. Currently he was working on a pair of Claws, the three black and red blades attached to it allowed for quick yet extremely deadly strikes. However the years had gotten to them and they were covered in rust and were dull. Taking the blades off was easy enough, and now he was trying to make them deadly once again. Using his chakra, Naruto began to shave the blades a bit thinner before turning to the gauntlet that would hold the blades once he was done. Carefully examining the wires that were inside, Naruto saw an obvious lack of power flowing through. Using his vast amount of chakra, Naruto was able to give power back into the gauntlet; it glowed with intensity as the power flowed. Upon reattaching the blades, they too glowed with power. They were better than ever now. Putting them on, Naruto could feel the chakra coursing through the deadly weapons.

His eyes then went to the pile of weapons that weren't going to be able to be fixed, and a smirk graced his face. Spare parts means he could make something new, all it took was a bit of ingenuity, and creativity. These were things he wasn't in short supply of. After a couple trails and errors, Naruto was finally able to create what he wanted; he called it The Hydra Cannon. Like his mag pistols, the Hydra Cannon ran on chakra; the difference was that this weapon was made to handle certain types of nature releases such as wind and fire. While Naruto himself knew that he had an affinity for wind, he hadn't explored his other affinities such as water, lightning, earth, or fire. Then there were the more advanced affinities such as ice or wood, but yin release and yang release was what interested him the most; light style and dark style were his for the taking. But first he had to learn how to use them along with the other releases. "Naruto." Nova said startling the boy.

"Oh um yes, what is it?" Naruto greeted trying to act like he wasn't surprised by Nova's sudden intrusion.

"I've received contact from an unknown ship, it's a distress signal." She said much to Naruto's surprise. Heading to the very front of the ship, Naruto saw that there was indeed a ship in need of help. Turning on the com, Naruto immediately heard the distress signal.

"This is Exile ship 3184, we were attacked by a dominion starship and were forced to use our hyper drive in order to escape, but the damage was already done. Our ship is running out of air and all major systems are shutting down one by one, if anyone's out there please help." The message ended and the two looked at each other before nodding.

"This is Captain Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the… Shinju, I've heard your distress signal. Is anyone still alive in there?" Naruto asked hoping that it wasn't too late.

"Yes we're alive, but about half of the crew died trying to save the civilians on the ship." A voice said "Thank you for answering our distress signal, I am Grey." The now named Grey thanked. Taking a closer look at the ship using his byakugan, Naruto saw that the integrity of the ship was compromised.

"No problem, I wasn't just going to leave you guys to die out here." Naruto said as he looked for a way to get the people out of the ship, he'd have to be careful otherwise any mistake that was made could get those people killed. Looking at the size of the ship Naruto suddenly got a good yet fairly risky idea; the ship itself could fit in the cargo hold but lining it up was the hard part. Taking manual control of the ship Naruto began to maneuver in front of the ship "Alright Nova open the cargo hold…now!" immediately the hold was opened and Naruto backed the ship up effectively bringing the damaged ship into the cargo hold before closing it. The sound of gravity kicking in once again, Naruto sighed as he headed down to the cargo hold. Upon arriving he saw that the people were already out of their totaled ship, Naruto could tell that there were about a hundred or so people maybe more. Some were aliens that he'd never seen before with horns, ears, rock looking bodies, and what looked to be robotic looking bodies though Naruto could sense life from everyone.

"You're Naruto, I presume?" a green haired man asked stepping forward, his eyes were blue and his skin was a pale white color; he was obviously human.

"Correct and you must be, Grey." Naruto stated appearing in front of the older man, his byakugan activated. Naruto found that neither Grey nor any of the others had chakra in their bodies; the blonde then noticed Grey's hand was held out. Taking Grey's hand, Naruto shook it before looking at the man.

"What exactly are you if I may ask?" Grey questioned, it was obvious that he was trying not to be rude. Naruto found this to be very polite of him.

"I'm human just like you." Naruto stated "My appearance is just a result of my getting older and stronger." He explained. "Now about you and your group, what exactly happened?" the question made Grey frown a bit before he began speaking. They were part of a group called the Exiles; the Exiles are a gutsy group of mercenaries, refugees and exiles that have forged an unlikely alliance and united by a burning hatred of the Dominion, the Aurin, the Granok, the Mordesh, and the Humans make up the Exile Fleet. According to Grey, the fleet had been attacked by a Dominion fleet and their ship was forced away from the rest of the Exiles fleet; however a Dominion cruiser managed to inflict a well-placed shot that forced them to make an FTL jump. The damage had already been done taking a lot of lives inside the ship, and causing it to breakdown beyond repair; it had been quick thinking that allowed them to last as long as they did. The rest Naruto already knew considering he'd saved them. "Well I'm not a mercenary or a refugee, just a man on a mission." Naruto said.

"What's your mission?" Grey asked curious about, Naruto's objective.

"Well I'm heading to a planet that is…out of the way of the more inhabited depths of space, I wish to colonize it with as many people as I can including the humans from my planet." Naruto explained, a sudden thought came to his mind "Would you like to join me, you are looking for a new home correct?" he asked. Those in the large crowd of people began to speak amongst themselves until a female Aurin came forward.

"How do we know you aren't a Dominion spy leading us into a trap?" She questioned, to this Naruto chuckled a bit.

"If I was then none of you would be alive right now, in fact this conversation wouldn't be happening." Naruto said truthfully "I could have ignored your distress call, but I didn't now did I?" this only made her silent in acceptance. With that Naruto proceeded to show everyone to their rooms, any children stayed with their parents however. Naruto did however have an interesting interaction with a young girl by the name of Kit Brinny; she was the same age as him only with orange hair and green eyes though she was a lot more enthusiastic about fighting the Dominion. Naruto's mind then went to the amount of time it would take to reach the planet, two years at the very best; three if they ran into a couple of detours.

"This is going to be a long trip." Nova stated with a smirk "And with all these people at least we won't be lonely." To this Naruto smiled; this whole thing just got really interesting.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto was currently talking with Grey about the other species that were aboard his ship, he just wanted some information on what he might expect in the future. "Well first there's the Aurin, they are a matriarchal society and as you've seen all Aurin have ears that sit atop their heads however the ear style vary, and they have powerful tails which are great tools for swinging through trees, branches, and other obstacles, and their eyes have spectacular vision. They also have claws for climbing up surfaces, and fangs for eating or biting hostiles." Grey explained "The Aurin also believe in and can interact with a force called "the Weave," the energy that connects all living beings. This allows them to make an empathic connection with their environment, allowing them to "talk" with organisms like the trees, feel the health of their habitat in their gut, and feed off of the life energy of the flora." This peaked Naruto's interest, a symbiotic relationship with nature was extremely interesting; it sounded like sage mode that Jiraiya talked about sometimes; if not a bit safer.

"I've heard about Aurin being polyamorous, I have no problem with this I was just wondering if it was true." Naruto said only for Grey to nod in conformation. "So it's normal for an Aurin male or female to have multiple partners, it just depends on their personal preferences." He stated allowing Grey to continue.

"The Granok are from a planet called Gnox. They are a golem-like race of warriors and are a silicon-based sentient species whose bodies are made of dense, living stone. Most just describe them as being badass." He said with a smirk "Granok males and females average three meters in height and display exaggerated sexual dimorphism. As their bodies are made of living stone, they generally appear fit and muscular no matter their age; in other words their age in kind of hard to pinpoint." Grey stated. "Then there are the Mordesh, they're cursed with a degenerative disease after delving into the forbidden secrets of alchemy. Other than that I don't know much about them cause they don't like being talked about." He finished, Naruto seemed curious about the Mordesh's disease and its effects on them.

"What about you guys, humans I mean." Naruto questioned with interest, he couldn't help but wonder about those who were the same species as himself.

"Well we're all descendants of Cassians who had broken off from the Dominion more than 300 years ago, Exile humans have been surviving in the Fringe, living in a derelict, ramshackle fleet held up by prayers, jury-rigged repairs, and tons of duct tape. We're resourceful, stubborn, and firm believers in hard work. 300 years cessation from the Empire has bred out most every remnant of Dominion sophistication. Thanks to the limited resources available to a fleet of criminals wanted by the most powerful empire in the galaxy, Exiles have learned to make do with what they have, taking old technologies, scrapping them for parts, and refitting it for their purposes." Grey explained "In other words, we're survivors." To this Naruto nodded in conformation as he understood their want to survive. After their conversation was finished, Naruto found himself thinking about his sister and how she most likely reacted to his leaving/banishment. Then his thoughts went to the various rumors that had most likely spread about him, the people knew him as an oddly quiet kid that was on par with his sister, mother, and father despite not having a Buji in his stomach or inventing some new technique. In regards to knowledge he was smarter than pretty much everyone in his family he knew minus Nova and that was only because she taught him, it wasn't arrogance that he proclaimed this, it was simple fact.

During his years on his home planet, some of the villagers found him to be very odd to the point where they'd either confront his father or himself about it. This came from the fact that he often studied as much of the higher sciences as he could, which had very little to do with the shinobi lifestyle. Then when his hair began to turn white, they sometimes whispered of his delving into the forbidden ways of science and alchemy. One time some dumbass had outright called him a heretic in public, needless to say Minato did take to kindly to someone accusing his son of being such a thing. "Never did hear what happened to that guy." Naruto mused; he probably didn't want to know. Now things were well weird; he was banished and he was a bit happy about it, he was finally spreading his wings in a way, but now he was leading a group of Exiles to a planet and while it was part of his plan, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about it. 'Well I've got a couple of years to get to know them, so let's see how that works out.' He concluded as he headed to his room for some sleep. The next day Naruto found himself once again speaking with someone other than Grey; it was an Aurin female by the name of Lyla Green. While he understood what the scientist wanted, he wouldn't give her all the answers she so desired such as the explanation of his horns and his third eye; those were personal and he didn't exactly want to go spouting out that he just went through an odd form of puberty.

About six months passed and the food situation had reared its head just in time, Naruto had been able to utilize his nature releases in more constructful ways. Turns out the first Hokage and the Senju weren't the only ones who could use the wood release; utilizing the dirt he'd gathered from a barren planet, Naruto used one of the many large storage rooms on the ship in order to grow food such as apples, oranges, and watermelons which he didn't have much of a taste for. All this from a tree, it defied the laws of nature when it came to the watermelons growing from trees but nobody complained when their stomachs were full of food. Then there was the Shikotsumyaku, he was able to manipulate and by extension weaponise his own bone structure, enabling him to have a vast array of battle options; granted he was simply experimenting with it at this point. It was now October tenth and Naruto had taken it upon himself to be nicer to those onboard his ship, well as nice as he could be. Somehow Grey had found out it was Naruto's birthday and proceeded to tell everyone else including Kit, and then this happened. "Happy Birthday!" Kit exclaimed as she bursted into Naruto's room much to his surprise. He had to suppress his instinct to attack the girl; his eyes went to Kit who had turned sixteen a month ago. By Kit's request, Naruto had attended her 'sweet sixteen' granted he had been a bit hesitant to do so as his social skills were a bit off.

"T-Thanks… how did you know it was my birthday?" Naruto questioned though he'd already guessed how she found out.

"Well Nova told Grey, and then Grey told Lyla who told Granza." Kit continued on for about ten minutes before finally coming to how she found out "Then Nova told me." She finished. From what she'd said, she was the last person to find out as Nova told her personally. "So how old are you anyway?" Kit asked with curiosity.

"Sixteen just like you." Naruto stated, his mouth opened to tell the orange haired girl to leave, but he stopped before saying anything. Maybe now would be a good time to make a friend or something close to that status; for the rest of the night the two simply talked about nothing in particular though Kit did tell Naruto about her past. This was the same for Naruto minus the reincarnation part, which would stay a secret until it became an issue. Kit herself did have a few curves of her own as aside from her hatred of the Dominion, she had enthusiasm for adventure much like himself, but she is also shown to have reckless and easily excitable nature which Naruto found to be rather cute in a way. That night as Naruto lay in his bed he had to admit that Kit was a very interesting girl that he'd have to keep in touch with, but then his thoughts then went to the planet that they were headed to; such a place was bound to have many interesting things. A wide smile came to Naruto's face at the thought of all the possibilities, this was going to be very fun.

Chapter 7 End

AN: I would like to say that the next chapter will be much longer, and that a certain someone will become Naruto's apprentice; she will not be from Konoha but she will have red hair. Guess if you can!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: And I'm back! Sorry for the long ass wait, but I just started college back up again on Monday and I've been busy. Aside from that, I was taking a break from fanfics for a while so I could find a job…nobody hired me sadly. My terrible luck aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8

For four years they'd traversed the stars and in that time the Exiles and Naruto had become close, Naruto had grown to care about them more and more; granted he cared before but he cared more now. In the four years Naruto had grown into fine young man, his horns had grown to the point where they were now the same length as Kaguya's once were, his hair while still spiky now went down to his waist as he often cut it in order to keep it from reaching the floor, and his strength was still unrivaled. Naruto abilities had grown to the point where he'd sometime use them on instinct no matter what the situation. Kit had become Naruto's closest 'friend', and while the two were often seen working together or fixing something; it was obvious that Kit held affection for Naruto, and his feelings for the orange haired mechanic were easy to see. Kit had grown into a beautiful young woman, her orange hair now had been tied into two low hanging ponytails that reached her shoulders, and her body had developed quite nicely. However it was this day did they arrive at their destination; the planet that they'd named; Faria. Faria had two cross-like rings surrounding it, and was in fact perfect for sustaining life though Naruto was curious about the local wildlife that dwelled on the planet's surface. "Gotta wonder, what do ya think we'll find." Kit stated looking to Nova who hadn't changed at all.

"Well from my scans I know we'll find animals similar to those on, Naruto's home planet; though without them talking…actually that's still on the table, though it's unlikely." Nova said "I am however worried about how things will run once we get settled, remember that Naruto saved all these people and so far they've been content to listen to him." She pointed out.

"That's probably because of Naruto's natural charm." Kit pointed out "I mean, he didn't go all dictator on us just because this was his ship." She paused for a moment before smiling "He ain't like that." To this Nova smirked as she knew how Naruto was.

"No he isn't." Nova said. At the head of the ship Naruto watched as the planet Faria got closer, it'd taken them an extra year to get here because of a pirate cruiser that had stalked them for about a week, needless to say Naruto didn't hesitate to board and raid the enemy ship for anything and everything that would and might be useful. After the successful raid, the ship was blown to pieces. Scanning the planet's surface Naruto searched for a place to land the ship. After a couple of hours he final found an open and flat enough terrain to land on.

"Attention all hands, the landing mechanism is initiating now so hold onto something!" Naruto said through the ship wide com as he went forward. The rumbling of the ship entering Faria's gravitational field caused many that weren't ready, to fall and stumble. This lasted for hours before the ship landed much to everyone's relief, and then everything was quiet. Everyone including Naruto gathered to the ships hatch awaiting the moment to set foot on their new home. "Nova open the hatch if you please." Naruto said with a smile.

"With pleasure." The AI said opening the hatch. The light of the Faria's sun shone through as Naruto and the others stepped onto solid ground for the first time in years. The feel of grass on Naruto's bare feet brought an odd sensation to Naruto's entire being as he could feel the planet's life force or nature chakra as Jiraiya called it sometimes.

"We're here…" Naruto started, turning to the crew "we're home at long last." In that instant cheering erupted as everyone raced out of the ship in order to explore their new home. Today would mark the start of a new era and civilization that would only grow in the years to come. It'd taken Naruto and Grey a few hours to get everyone organized as the main concern at the moment was finding somewhere to build homes, and a base of operations. While very few would actually question Naruto, they knew that he was simply looking out for everyone's own good. Setting up a perimeter around the ship and making a couple dozen clones, Naruto had the clones search for a proper place to set up a town.

"This place is beautiful." Kit said standing next to the real Naruto "It's kind of hard to believe that this place is going to be our home, and we didn't even have to fight the Dominion for it." Her arms wrapped around, Naruto's neck as she embraced him. The white haired young man no longer hesitated to return the hug as he did before, but before he could embrace his orange haired 'friend', Kit's lips touched his much to his shock. But he didn't pull away, no he wanted this moment with her and only her. Grey and Nova watched as the two kissed, and he smirked.

"It's about time." Nova stated, Grey and many other agreed.

Konoha

In the four years since Naruto's exile from Konoha, things had been strained for the Namikaze and Uzumaki home for multiple reasons. For one thing, Natsumi had become quite the troublemaker after Naruto was banished, it seemed that anyone who dared to insult her brother was either maimed or put in a near death state. Second was the fact that some in the village saw Naruto as someone who didn't belong in Konoha because of his odd personality and ways. In their eyes, he was an outcast, a freak; this brings us to the third problem. Many fights broke out against certain civilians and Namikaze and Uzumaki clan members; because of Naruto's banishment. Finally there was the two clan's reputation and fame, somehow word of Naruto's appearance and having of the three dojutsu got out to the public, and thus it reached the civilian council. This caused some problems for the two clans and Minato's family; defending themselves was difficult when half of Konoha didn't trust you or your entire family. Currently Minato was reading the reports he'd been given, ever since the Sound Invasion the village had been very strict on everyone inside its walls. Then there was Akatsuki, they were becoming a problem as three jinchuuriki had already been captured by them, and now Natsumi was kept under extremely close watch as the risk of her being captured was still high.

Minato's thoughts then went to the odd and rather dangerous natural disasters that had been happening outside the village, word was that all villages were being effected by them. Entire towns had been wiped out by earthquakes, tsunamis, and hurricanes that came out of nowhere. In his gut he could feel it; something was coming and it didn't seem good at all. Looking at the seal on his arm, he frowned. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to do this." Minato said as he channeled chakra into the seal. This seal was more or less a different version of the caged bird seal that the Hyuga clan used on their lower branch members. The difference being was that the seal was invisible on the victim, and the user could subtly communicate with the target or in dire cases reverse summon them if needed. There was however a single flaw in the seals design, it's time delay, if the subject/victim was far enough away then it would take a few hours for the seals desired effect to take place. "Forgive me my son." He muttered regretfully as the sudden sound of a building collapsing caught his attention as the ground began to violently shake all across the Elemental Nations.

Faria – Godwin

Naruto had to admit how useful the wood and steel release was at this point; while he didn't know anything about building a town there were builders he helped to build the town of, Godwin. This rather large town was the official home for the exiles and himself. However the town was only deemed safe to live in after Naruto had created a wall of sorts to protect them from the wild animal attacks. The creatures of Faria were not only fierce, but tasty as well. Atop the wall Naruto had commissioned for turrets and such to be mounted up, he truly didn't want to take any chances. This all happened within a week and a half upon their landing, but it was only after a month did Naruto find himself in what was known as town hall, addressing the matriarch of the Aurin community who was none other than; Eva Chrome. Eva was a kind woman with blue hair, long bunny-like ears, and a long bluish tail that matched her hair. Eve simply wanted to address how things were going in the growing town along with some fundamentals such as scouting parties and those who would actually fight in case of pirates or worse a Dominion attack. The meeting ended with the two planning to gather resources in order to create weapons and other such things in order to defend the town. "Well I'm glad to see that we have such a competent leader, your planning ahead benefits us all as usual." Eva said with a smile, but Naruto didn't answer. Her eyes narrowed at him only to widen upon seeing his pained face "N-Naruto!" she exclaimed in fear only for him to grab his head and scream in pain, he collapsed to the ground as his nose began to bleed. "Someone get in here, we need a medical team now!" she yelled only for Kit to rush in with the doctors.

"Naruto!" Kit exclaimed in fear at the sight of her boyfriend bleeding an in pain, that's when she noticed it among the blood. On Naruto's chest was a small glowing insignia that appeared to be a spiral circle. The doctors however didn't know what was going on with the white haired man, faster than they could protest, Kit quickly grabbed Naruto's face and looked him at him with worried eyes. "Naruto it's me Kit." Naruto's eyes shifted rapidly as his Shikotsumyaku began to rip through the back of his clothes forcing him upward. The bones had created cracks in the floor. Kit stared into Naruto's now bloodshot eyes; there was much pain in them, and for the first time since she met him, Naruto began to cry bloody tears.

"H-Hurts." Naruto painfully said only for Kit to gently embrace him.

"I know but you'll be ok, we'll figure this out. Together." She stated holding him tight as he passed out from the sheer pain that he'd just endured. That night Kit never left Naruto's bedside, she didn't know what had caused this but she knew that it just had to be connected to that insignia on Naruto's chest. "I don't know if this was just some random fit of…whatever! But I swear if someone did this to you, I swear to god that I'll kill'em myself." Kit was gripping her favorite gun as she spoke, but vengeance was evident on her mind. If Naruto didn't wake up, well Kit didn't want to even think about it, she could only hope that he did.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Pretty short chapter, but I should say now that this story will have kind of a sequel of sorts that stars Naruto and Kit's youngest child. So if you want to see that then I shall post it while I finish this story which in truth will be only a couple chapters longer than Uprising (MY InFamous + Naruto Crossover).

Chapter 9

Sky blue eyes snapped open as the light from the window showered the room with illumination, he could tell that he was in the hospital judging by the smell of various medical formulas and liquids. Naruto didn't really remember what had happened but his went to Kit who was laying half way on his bed, and while he didn't know how long he'd been asleep he would guess that it was a few days or so. Carefully sitting up he felt his chest tightening and upon looking down he saw a most familiar insignia, the symbol of his mother's clan; the Uzumaki Clan. His fingers gently caressed the insignia as his chakra slowly pushed into it. As someone who grew up in a family of seal masters, Naruto knew a seal when he saw one and this one he understood by the small but noticeable writing inside the various swirls. A growl was let out, his anger evident, he knew what this seal was used for and he was disgusted with the fact that it was on him. But now he knew who had the master seal, and the message that had been sent to him. 'Return to Konoha.' He thought to himself, that was the entire message and his father had made it loud and clear.

"You're awake." Kit stated with still sleepy eyes and a relived smile on her face, the gun she was holding dropped to the floor when she wrapped her arms around, Naruto, who didn't bother resisting despite the pain it instilled on his just awaking body. "I waited here for an entire week waiting for you to wake up." The tears of joy that came from her eyes dripped onto Naruto's chest, her grip tightened. They held each other for what seemed like hours until Naruto asked what had happened while he was out. Kit had told him about how Eva had been handling things until he woke up, and how many had come to visit him. Naruto smiled at her words, he was happy that people were actually concerned for him, it felt nice. After being released from the hospital Naruto proceeded to their home; well he and Kit did live together granted they weren't married. This had been a big step in their relationship, and while there were of course rarely some arguments about space and well couple stuff; aside from that things were very nice for the two living together.

Walking home however was a bit uncomfortable for Naruto as he needed Kit's support to walk, the seal was still in effect despite the six days it had knocked out. Kit couldn't help but feel extremely worried about her boyfriend's health, despite Naruto being the strongest being currently known on the planet; Kit had never seen him in pain or this weak before. For her this was scary to see the man she loved in such a state. Upon arriving at their home, Naruto proceeded to the shower, his anger at his father flared up and only intensified as he continued to bathe. "Ignoring this 'message' of his could have some consequences…such as that kill switch he has on me. Narumi most likely has it on her, so there's only one option at this point." Naruto mused, only the sound of the shower rang in his ears. The sudden feel of something gripping his shaft caused him to nearly jump in surprise. "Supposed to be a relaxing shower in here." He stated feeling Kit's rather ample breasts press up against his back causing him to shiver in what felt like delight.

"This is relaxing, and you're friend here agrees." Kit said with a smile as she stroked his shaft, Naruto may have been extremely powerful but against Kit's affection, she was his greatest and favorite weakness. After a rather relaxing shower if he could call it that, Naruto told Kit of the seal and the message that his father had sent. Needless to say she didn't take it well. "No, no, NO!" Kit exclaimed in anger.

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter, if he does this again then it might be the kill switch, and then I'll be dead and I don't want you to have to bury me." He said seriously "Besides if I can get him to remove this seal then there goes his leverage on me, with that gone then nobody could stop me from leaving the planet again. Don't worry I'll come back." Naruto explained hoping for Kit to understand, but her stubbornness to let him go seemed to shift when she picked up her shotgun much to Naruto's distress.

"I'm going with you." Kit stated much to Naruto's dismay "Where ever you go, I go; that's how it is. We go and deal with this business with your family and then we come back." Naruto was about to say something when Kit cut him off "This isn't debatable, I aim to go and that's that." Her tone held no room for arguing, she was going and Naruto couldn't change her mind.

"Fine, but we'll need two more people for this to work, I don't want to go into my old home without some backup." Naruto said before calling on Grey and Liliya Chrome who was Eva's younger sister, she was more of a scientist than a fighter but she could still hold her own. Neither of them passed up the chance to see Naruto's home world, needless to say a lot of ammunition and gear packed just in case it was needed for protection. Luckily it wouldn't take too long for them to get there as the exact coordinates of the planet was already known to Nova, not to mention Naruto had installed a new FTL system finally. As the ship left Faria's atmosphere, a sense of dread twisted inside Naruto's stomach as he didn't know what to expect when they arrived ; but something told him to expect a fight and maybe some drama. He hoped that his family was ok and not dead because of him, if they were then somebody was going to die by his hands.

Chapter 9 End

AN: Next chapter comes the crew's arrival to Naruto's home world, but upon arriving will Naruto be surprised by the condition of his old home? Now would you kindly review this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Naruto's official apprentice will be a young (6 or 7 year old) Tayuya.

Chapter 10

His hand rested on the ground as he slowly breathed, trying to get his bearings after the rather bumpy FTL jump. Naruto could feel the chakra that coated the planet along with the death that occurred while he was gone; for him it felt strange to be back on his home planet. It was familiar to him yet at the same time it felt like a complete stranger. Landing the ship without notice had been too risky, so using his massive chakra reserves; Naruto sealed the massive ship using Kamui. When they were ready to leave then he'd unseal it. Kit looked around taking in the scenery of the forest that they were in; for her it felt dangerous and untrustworthy, it was almost like something was watching them. Liliya was jotting down any and everything she could about the various wildlife and flora that were in the area, but attached to her hands were claws that the stalkers used; with those she was extremely deadly. Grey was simply looking out for anything that might be a threat to them, his gun ready to shoot at the mention of a fight.

"Let's move, the sun is rising and scouts will likely be coming this way, we're very near the village." Naruto said getting up, but then he turned to Liliya and threw her a rather large cloak. "Aside from me, nobody on this planet knows that there's other life in the galaxy. If they see you then they'll likely attack thinking you a demon of some kind, I'm sorry but my people are rather close minded when it comes to things and people that they don't understand." He explained hoping for the Aurin to understand his reason for wanting to hide her appearance.

"It's quite understandable actually." Liliya said putting the cloak on, it hid her ears and tail. The four set off to Konoha. As they traveled Naruto frequently noted the fact that they'd need to not only be on their guard, but be prepared to fight if the need came. "So does everyone on this planet have chakra?" Liliya questioned, Naruto nodded and proceeded to explain everything he knew about bloodlines, chakra, and the different types of jutsu.

"So is there anyone here that could match your power and strength?" Grey asked a bit worried; fighting someone as powerful as Naruto wasn't something that they wanted. For a moment Naruto was silent before answering.

"No." was his simple reply even though he hadn't been back in years; his sensing abilities told him everything he needed to know.

"How are we gonna handle your dad?" Kit questioned prompting Grey and Liliya to gain serious faces "I'm willing to bet that he's got some kind of plan to keep you here after he used that damned seal on ya." Her fists clenched until they were white as paper, her anger hadn't subsided yet and in truth it was probably more than Naruto's own at the moment.

"I'll talk to him, and if that doesn't work then…let's just hope it works." Naruto said. The rest of the silence, but an hour in and the gates of Konoha were in walking distance finally. From what Naruto could see Konoha had suffered some kind of disaster; was this why he'd been called back? If so then it had better have been an attack of some kind. Walking past the gate guards Naruto immediately felt the eyes of Anbu and other Konoha shinobi go on him and the others. As they walked through the village, Kit became more and more agitated before grabbing onto Naruto's hand as they walked.

"The way they're looking at us, well you especially, it's almost as if we've done something wrong. Are they that afraid of us?" she questioned reaching for her gun once again only for Naruto to silently tell her to stop.

"They may be cautious of you three, but they fear me and I think I know why." Naruto said with a small smirk as Grey and Liliya sped up to Naruto and Kit's side; at this point staying together was the best idea. That's when the whispers started.

"It's him, the outcast."

"The freak."

"The banished son, you aren't welcome in this place."

"That traitor, he doesn't belong here."

"The monster."

This is what he was to them now, apparently they saw him as a curse or plague of some kind; Naruto didn't know how it had come to this but he knew that it would spell trouble. Before they could progress, they were suddenly surrounded on all sides by various Anbu and Jonin shinobi. "So to what do I owe this…exciting welcome back to my home?" Naruto asked flaring his chakra causing everyone in Konoha to feel it and the sheer power that it held. From the group of shinobi a single person stepped forward, some that Naruto recognized all too well.

"It's been a long time brother, I'm glad you're ok." Natsumi said with a smile, she grown into a very attractive and strong young woman; her normally long red hair was now extremely short. "Things haven't been the same since father banished you." at this Kit's eyes widened, Naruto had never said anything about having a sister. In fact now that saw Natsumi, she saw that the red haired woman and Naruto were definitely twins despite having different genders. "Now if you would kindly come with me, mom and dad would love to see the son that father banished." To this Naruto simply nodded as a single shinobi went to stop Liliya, he was immediately knocked back by Natsumi's backhand. "I didn't order any of you to stop my brother's companions, you little shit!" she exclaimed kicking the offending shinobi back before turning back to her brother and ushering him and his group to the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower

"Brother. I should warn you now; things have gotten worse since your banishment, it affected the entire village along with our family. Aside from the fights and acts of violence, Konoha is spilt." Natsumi explained. "When word got out about your…abilities, most feared that you would become an enemy of Konoha; but some saw you as some kind of great hero for what you did in Wave all those years ago. But that group declined a bit two years into your banishment; now we're at a sort of tipping point of sorts." She said stopping at the door that led into her father's office. "The seal on us…is there any way to get them off?" her question didn't go unnoticed by Kit and the other two.

"I'll make sure that father takes them off." Naruto said with an emotionless tone before opening the door revealing the office of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze, his father. The years had been kind to Minato, but that was no surprise as aging in both the Namikaze and Uzumaki family was very slow. "It's been a while father." Naruto greeted.

"Indeed it has my son. How have you been?" Minato questioned with a small but fragile smile.

"It's been amazing meeting new people, saving lives, killing pirates, discovering new places, and well just living life." Naruto said as his fist clenched hard, his chakra flared up a bit going straight at Minato. The blonde suddenly found it hard to stand with Naruto's overwhelming power covering him. "Funny thing though, about a week ago I found myself is excruciating pain while in a meeting. Needless to say my body felt like it was being ripped apart while on fire and after that I blacked out from pain. Then I woke up a week later…do you have any fucking idea what you put me and the people who rely on me through?!" he exclaimed in anger.

"I'm sorry for what I did but I had no choice! You now know what happened after I banished you, which by the way I did for your own good; there were people calling for your death, most were on the council!" Minato said trying to make Naruto understand. "Add to the fact that you just disappeared from the face of the Earth, we were worried that Iwa or anyone had gotten their hands on you…luckily nobody had any reports on you." he stopped for a minute before speaking again "Family and the like were worried that you might be dead or worse…we needed you back and I'll show you why." Reaching inside his desk Minato pulled out a rather large report file, he opened it up ushering Naruto to step forward. Reading through the report and pictures, Naruto saw that there had been an abundance of natural disasters happening after he left. All the villages were being affected by them; while entire towns had been wiped out by earthquakes, tsunamis, and hurricanes that came out of nowhere.

That's when he saw the death toll. "These numbers are in the millions, are you counting those dead in other villages and towns?" Naruto questioned only for Minato to nod, Naruto continued to read. It was like the world was tearing itself apart, that's when he remembered what he felt before they ended up in Konoha. The feel of the planet crying out in pain, the answer to this was now right in his face. "This planet is dying." He stated with wide eyes, Minato nodded. In that moment Naruto's anger subsided as concern for his family took over, but his anger at his father was still there even though he could understand now why Minato did what he did; granted he didn't agree with it.

"As a sign of apology I will remove the seal from you and Natsumi." Minato said before carefully placing his hand over the seal on Naruto's chest, he channeled his own chakra into it and immediately the seal began to glow before shattering into nothingness. Naruto cracked his knuckles and neck before exhaling, Minato however flinched a bit wondering if Naruto would hit him or not.

"Don't worry I won't hit you." Naruto said before quickly stepping aside. Minato was met with a rather heard punch to the face; the hit came from none other than Kit. "But she will." He finished. Minato grasped his now broken and bleeding nose in pain, the blonde Hokage knew that he had it coming but damn it hurt, and who was that young woman?

After getting Minato off of the ground the group headed to the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan compound, they would be staying here for the time being. Upon arrival Naruto was greeted by his various clan/family members; so many faces he hadn't seen in years, so many people he missed. The white haired man suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug from the woman who gave birth to him, his mother Kushina Uzumaki. "Hey mom." he held the red haired woman tight as she held him.

"My son, your home at last." Kushina said with teary eyes, her arms refused to let go of her estranged son again. "I missed you so much." Naruto too began to tear up, but he held it back as was his nature. After a rather emotional reconnection the group was escorted to the main room so that Naruto could explain some things.

Namikaze/Uzumaki Clan Compound Meeting Room

Naruto and his group sat down listening to the events that had unfolded over the four years that he was gone, and needless to say he was shocked to hear of the betrayal his clan had faced because of petty fear and hatred of him. Then there was the relations with the other major villages, things hadn't changed truly, but they weren't getting any better with these disasters happening. "So in the time I've been gone the problems have only been getting worse inside and outside the village," Naruto stated getting a nod from everyone. "It would seem that things will only get worse from here on out, my return will only prompt more fighting and fear." His thoughts went to the dying of the planet, it was odd but it was happening because of something. And that something had hurt his people already, but the village would hurt them even more now. Standing up Naruto breathed in before saying what he was thinking, well what Kaguya wanted to say. "It is my solemn love for my fellow clan members that I suggest this; we should leave Konoha and migrate off planet." He stated in a rather regal and authoritative voice.

The room was immediately filled with yelling before Minato quickly quieted everyone down; his expression was curios when he looked to his son. "Naruto please explain yourself." Minato ordered.

"When I was banished I left this planet on my ship 'The Shinju'. In my travels I encountered various species including other humans; when I saved them they were together as a united community. For four years we traversed the stars searching for a planet to call home, and we found it; Faria. The town we've already established is still growing and prospering, would settling there not be a grand new start for our clan and our allies?" Naruto questioned causing many to murmur about what he was saying.

"This is quite the claim, but how can you be so sure that things will get so bad that an exodus as big as this will be needed?" Minato questioned.

"Simple because this planet is dying, all these natural disasters aren't random anymore. The planet is literally using the last of its energy to kill everything it can before it dies, once it's out of energy it'll implode on itself taking down the moon as well. After that no more Konoha and no more shinobi; we aren't the only humans in the universe, but we are the only chakra wielding ones." Naruto explained before pausing to take a breath before continuing to speak. "If we leave and save as many as we can then our entire race won't have to die off." His statement spoke to them in the deepest parts of their souls, and they knew that he was right. This was the start of the exodus that would change shinobi history forever.

Chapter 10 End


End file.
